Je veux construire Ma Justice
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Padma reçoit une lettre bien étrange de la part d'un Serpentard bien connu... Mais que lui veutil? Et si sa vision de jeune homme changeait? [Pas de romance]


La Nuit était bien avancée. Padma continuait néanmoins à travailler à la bibliothèque. Les Aspics étaient toujours d'actualités, malgré la menace de Vous-savez-qui. Elle s'étira sur sa chaise, et décrispa ses muscles fatigués. Elle ne survivrait pas longtemps à des nuits aussi harassantes, mais elle voulait à tout prix comprendre ces fichus sortilèges.  
"Par Merlin, si seulement j'étais aussi endurante que Hermione..."  
Elle ne comprenait pas comment la Gryffondore avait pu passer autant de temps à la Bibliothèque, sans se tuer sous les livres et...  
"Toc toc !"  
Padma tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre, et sentit sa nuque éreintée protester. Un hibou se tenait sur le rebord, dérapant sur les premiers givres de l'automne. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre, mais l'oiseau ne voulait pas rentrer. Il lui délivra un parchemin et s'enfuit à tire-d'aile. Padma examina la lettre. Un soupirant anonyme? Le sceau de cire ne portait nul blason. Elle l'ouvrit, pressée par la curiosité et, poussant ses livres, s'attabla pour profiter des chandelles.

-Bonjour

J'aurais pu débuter cette lettre par « Chère Padma » ou « Salut ! » ou bien d'autres marques d'affection de ce genre. Mais ç'auraient été des mensonges. En six ans passés dans ce château, nous n'avons pas du nous dire trois mots, hormis les bonjours hypocrites en entrant en salle.

Malgré cette absence de relation de camaraderie entre nous, je t'ai choisie comme interlocutrice. Il y a des choses qui surprennent dans les Vie, non ?  
Et d'autres qui changent. Ça doit être surprenant pour toi de recevoir une lettre de Drago Malefoy. C'est vrai que ça ne me correspond guère. Enfin ça ne correspond guère à mon image. Cette dernière, pas plus que ma vie, n'était pas à remettre en question selon moi, jusqu'à cette nuit où j'ai failli tuer un homme. Je suppose que Saint Potter et sa clique ont du tout raconter. Même si ils ont essayé de noircir la réalité par manque d'information sur les causes et conséquences, ils sont sûrement restés objectifs. Je trouve ce genre d'attitude suicidaire.

Pour réussir dans la vie, il faut louvoyer. Il faut toujours se rapprocher du plus fort, de celui qui a raison. Je m'en suis toujours tenu à cette règle. Et jusque-là, cela fonctionnait parfaitement, étant donné que le plus fort avait raison car il s'imposait. La Justice est enfantée par la Force. Le plus puissant construit Sa Justice, qui devient alors La Justice. Mon père d'abord, le professeur Rogue ensuite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, tous ont été pour moi les personnes les plus susceptibles d'être fortes et de construire la Justice qui se rapprochait de celle que je désirais. Je ne remets pas ma vision des choses en question. Et moi-même, j'essayais d'être le plus fort, afin qu'un jour je détienne ma propre Justice.

J'ignore si j'ai changé, j'ignore si je souhaite changer. C'est un monde si confortable et si facile. Mais je réfléchis sur plusieurs sujets depuis quelques temps.

Tout d'abord, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je l'avais à ma merci. Il était désarmé, affaibli pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pourtant il n'avait pas peur, il ne s'enfuyait pas ni ne suppliait. J'aurais eu la tâche tellement plus aisée si il s'était enfui. Mais à le voir debout, faisant face à moi, à sa mort, cela m'a bloqué. Mon père m'a dit que j'étais lâche. Mais est-ce vraiment de la lâcheté ? J'appartiens à la maison Serpentard, qui est l'héritière séculaire des vertus serpentardes, des codes établis par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. On y apprend à l'école de la Vie à tromper, mentir et ruser. On nous enseigne à forces d'expériences les mille et une façon de nouer et dénouer des alliances au gré des avantages qu'elles peuvent nous procurer. On nous explique comment être supérieur aux autres et comment reconnaître nos égaux. Mais on ne nous a jamais dit qu'il fallait tuer. En se mettant face à moi, Dumbledore m'a forcé à le voir en tant qu'être humain, tout comme moi. Oubliées les notions de Directeur, d'ami des Sang-de-Bourbes, de défenseur des Gryffondors. Oubliés aussi ma condition de Malefoy, les ordres du Lord Noir, les menaces sur ma mère. Nous étions deux êtres humains, l'un pouvant tuer l'autre. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Pas de sang-froid, pas comme cela, pour des raisons qui me paraissaient alors moins importantes que la Vie même. Et puis le professeur Rogue est arrivé, il a tué Dumbledore sans hésitation, sans émotion. Il m'a choqué. Je ne veux pas ressembler à ça, je ne veux pas pouvoir tuer sans rien ressentir.

Ensuite il y a ma mère. Elle ne s'est jamais opposée à mon père sur mon éducation, n'a jamais cherché à remettre en cause ses décisions à mon égard. Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs qu'elle était contre. Mais elle a toujours essayé de faire en sorte que je reste « droit ». Elle me parlait des membres de la famille Black et Malefoy qui n'étaient pas dans les histoires de mon père. Par exemple, le Directeur Phineas Black qui, même s'il avait beau avantager à outrance les élèves Serpentards, s'était toujours opposé aux mages noirs. Mon père ne me parlait que de ceux qui s'étaient illustrés par la pratique des arts obscurs. Et Merlin seul sait combien il y en a eu dans ma famille. Mais il y en a aussi dont les noms sont effacés. De ceux-là je ne sais pratiquement rien, mais à voir l'air de mépris de ma mère, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des gens fréquentables. Et il y en a enfin dont l'histoire est « droite ». Ils étaient roués, roublards, arrogants, utilisant des coups bas, mais n'ont jamais attenté à la vie humaine, qu'elle soit Sang-pure, Moldue ou Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela ne les a pas empêché d'être des personnalités reconnues pour leurs actes et tous ont laissé une marque dans l'Histoire, à la postérité. Est-ce que je laisserais une trace dans l'Histoire aussi, si je suis Lord Voldemort ? Je ne me posais pas ces questions avant. Il m'arrive parfois de penser que je devrais faire un virage dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas rejoindre Potter et sa bande. Fréquenter Granger et les autres Sang-de-Bourbes m'est impossible, je les méprise du plus profond de mon âme, je ne supporterais pas le contact avec leur « espèce ». Mais pourquoi n'existerait pas un côté neutre ?

Puis enfin, il y a cette donnée inconnue. J'ai fait de très nombreuses recherches pour retrouver l'ascendance du Maître. J'ai parcouru en quelques mois plus de livres que n'importe quel Poufsouffle. J'ai usé de mes plus habiles stratagèmes pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions. J'ai pratiqué des techniques dignes des plus grands cambrioleurs. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Le Seigneur Noir n'a pas de père. Toute son ascendance directe jusqu'à Salazar est ouverte, exposée, mise en valeur. Mais cela ne concerne que la branche maternelle. Tous les Mangemorts, tous les membres du cercle des initiés ont vu leur famille examinée à la loupe. Toute trace d'impureté, quelle qu'elle soit, entraînait au mieux l'expulsion, au pire, la Mort. Mais pourquoi cache-t-il cette information sur lui-même ? Qui est-il ? Je sens un doute enfler en moi. Parfois je me demande : « Et si… ?». Et c'est pour cela que je m'adresse à toi. Tu es de sang pur, tu n'es pas Gryffondor et tu as une très bonne appréciation de tes professeurs. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais demander un service à quelqu'un. Je souhaiterais que tu m'aides. Ici, ils commencent à se poser des questions et je vais devoir envoyer cette lettre dans le plus grand secret et avec toutes les précautions magiques possibles.

Aide-moi. Je n'aime pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un, mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je en peux agir seul. Fais ce que tu veux de ce que je t'ai dit, mais sache que cette lettre se détruira lorsque tu aras fini ta lecture. Sache néanmoins que je t'accorde toute la confiance dont je suis capable.

Drago Malefoy


End file.
